lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Remnant
Remnant is a 2.5D fighting game heavily based upon the Super Smash Bros. series, while using characters and stages from various other video games and media. The game uses the same engine as Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, and is set for a Q2 2015 Wii U release. The game's main theme is an English version of Puella Magi Madoka Magica's theme song, "Connect", done by Miku-tan. An instrumental version plays on the title screen, while the English version plays multiple times throughout Story Mode and the credits sequence. Death Note's main theme, "The World", also plays multiple times through the story, while an instrumental version appears on the menus. According to the Order of the Partial Macrocosm, Remnant starts the events of the Ravaan timeline through unspecified means. It is followed by Checkmate. Gameplay The game plays similar to the Super Smash Bros. series: four fighters clash in a 2.5D environment using various unique special moves, items and avoiding stage hazards. Unlike said series, the game uses a "health bar" system, despite having a damage counter in place: the fighter automatically gets KO'd once reaching 250%. In addition, while knockback and health are treated as one and the same in SSB, with the character's knockback increasing alongside their damage, Remnant has them as completely separate, allowing characters to be incredibly sturdy while near 200%. Despite these changes, the game is still relatively the same, with KO's being awarded should a fighter be knocked past the stage's blast line (i.e. edge of the screen), or, as previously mentioned, after accumulating 250%. Every character also has a Final Move, often called "Final" or "Finale", amassed by dealing 1000% damage or by attacking - and breaking - the Mystical Eye item that will randomly spawn during a match. Rarely, the character who is currently in last place will spawn with their Final ready after being KO'd. Rush Mode Bonus Mode Mix Mode Versus Mode Story Mode It has been confirmed that a story mode will appear in some fashion. In it's confirmation, it was revealed to be about "the characters trying to escape the small pocket of reality they have been trapped in by a god-like figure". It has also been revealed that the story will feature anime-esque cutscenes created by Studio Shaft, and that various non-playable characters will also make appearances. It will be released on a separate disc that comes alongside the multiplayer, and can also be sold separately under the title of "Remnants of the Heavens". Jake, the game's director, has said that a final name for the story mode has yet to be decided, but that it will not be Remnants of the Heavens. Characters There will be a total of 36 playable characters in the game, with 24 being unlockable. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Unlocking Criteria Downloadable Characters On July 7, 2014, it was revealed that four characters will be released on September 1, 2014 as downloadable content. They will be sold separately for $1 each and to commemorate the birthday of the game's director. Stages A total of 32 stages will be available in the game, with 12 being available from the start. Default Stages Unlockable Stages Unlock Criteria Items Gallery Remnant DLC.png|Remnant DLC logo Remunanto.png|Japanese logo Trivia *Despite the game's many similarities to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Pit is the only character to appear as playable in both versions. Pit also uses the same moveset in both games, though is slightly faster in Remnant. **One can also count Somari, due to his almost identical appearance to Mario. His moveset also combines aspects of both Mario's and Sonic's from their Super Smash Bros. appearances. **Additionally, Mr. Wright is the alter ego of Diddy Kong created for the Brawl in the Family comic sub-series "Turnabout Kirby". Diddy Kong is a playable character in both the third and fourth installments of the Super Smash Bros. series, though uses a different moveset based upon the six strip comic series in Remnant. *While the game has Wes, the main protagonist of Pok mon Colosseum, on the Character Select screen, he only appears in the background of the battle, with his Umbreon and Espeon being the playable characters in a tag-team style. Names in other languages Category:Games *